DVLC May Cry
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: A wise cracking Devil Hunter, a cold and calculative Dark Slayer, a vengeful woman seeking to kill her father, and an Umbra Witch who woke up from an age old sleep their personalities don't match in some aspects and they shouldn't get along. But they have some things in common, they have all been screwed over in life. Now as team DVLC (Devils) this party is getting wild! LETS ROCK!
1. Trailer 1 Dante the Trickster

DVLC May Cry

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new fic. Anyway the reason that Highschool DxDxAxN hasn't been updated yet is because that I have hit a bit of a block with it and can't think of anything for it. So I need a cowriter for it or someone who can help me move things along anyway if you are such a person please let me know in a message. Now then next order of business this fanfic will be a triple Crossover between RWBY, Devil May Cry, and Bayonetta so the C in DVLC yeah that's Cereza since I will be calling her Cereza 'Bayonetta,' Umbra as her full name. So yeah deal with it. Anyway so far the current pairing I have official is Virgil x Weiss with more pairings on the way. Anyway enjoy this fic and leave a review on the way out. Anyway let us begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 **"** **Demon/Angel/Devil Trigger."**

 _New Angel_

 ** _New Devil_**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Devil May Cry, or Bayonetta if I did oohh all the things I can possibly do with them. Anyway read the fic and enjoy.

(Start)

 _We are our fathers children through each of us flows his blood and most of all his soul. Listen to that soul because it will never steer you wrong._

(Start Office Building in the back alley Vale City Night time)

The phone was ringing as in this messy office it seemed someone lived or worked here. As the phone continued to ring the back door of the office opened and a shirtless young man wearing baggy jeans and combat boots walked out drawing his white hair with a towel as he walked out. "Man haven't even picked a name for this joint yet and already I'm getting calls." The young man said as he walked to his desk.

The young man then flipped the chair to its legs and sat on it before kicking his feet up hard enough for the receiver to fly up and land in the young man's waiting hands. "Sorry not open for business yet call back when we are." The young man said before throwing the phone up where it landed perfectly where it belonged. "Seriously how do people hear about this place when it hasn't even opened yet, don't know if I should blame Rodin, Enzo, Morrison, or the Italian Enzo." The young man said as he knew about two Enzo's all while he was eating a slice of pizza from the box on his desk.

(Outside the building)

A middle aged man with mismatched eyes and tattoo like scars on his face looked up and knew he had found the right place. This man was dressed as a pastor of sorts as he was holding a book almost like it was a bible. The man knew this was the place and in turned entered the old office building knowing his target was there.

(Inside)

The young man saw the door open as he saw the man from outside walk in as he looked to him. "You a customer too?" The young man asked only to be met with silence which caused him to scoff. "Well if you want to use the bathroom help yourself the toilet is in the back." The young man said as the bald man walked over to his pool table and wiped his finger on it as if inspecting the place for dust.

"Is your name Dante son of Sparda?" The bald man asked as he looked to the now identified Dante.

"Where did you hear that?" Dante asked as he looked to the man knowing this could be trouble.

"From an associate of mine." The man said as he looked to Dante and saw his silver amulet with the red crystal in it. "She sent this invitation for you, please accept it." The man said as he moved his hand to the underpart of Dante's desk before flipping it over.

Dante acted and avoided the attack as he flipped back into the air and once the desk hit the wall Dante landed on it and grabbed his large white gun Ivory and pointed it at the man and saw he was gone. Dante smirked before getting off the desk and stretched his arm out like he was going to catch something. "Invitation huh?" He asked just as the empty pizza box landed in his hand followed by the pizza and the slice he was eating. As Dante was about to eat it the reality around him shattered and from it ghoul like creatures holding scythes appeared and each stabbed into Dante with it causing his blood to spill.

The Devils as that was the only thing they can be called thought they had won as Dante dropped his pizza away from him and was unmoving for a bit. The Devils were soon surprised when not only did Dante move but he punched one so hard its ghoul like mask came off while the rest of it went flying and once it hit the wall it burst into sand.

The Devils looked to Dante and saw he had caught their allies face and was spinning it in his hand before throwing it away and walking. The Devils either released Dante or were dragged by Dante whether it was out of stubbornness or their scythes got stuck was a mystery. As Dante walked the last Devil's scythe broke as Dante was walking to his juke box which he picked up the pizza slice he was eating along the way.

Dante then ripped out the Scythe Blade stuck in his chest before throwing it to the ceiling fan where it cut said fan but spun longer and hitting the Devils on the way down. "This party is getting crazy! Let's rock!" Dante said as he had his hand pointed to the air before he used that same hand to press a button on his juke box. But when he pressed the button nothing happened to which Dante pressed it a few more times and was met with the same result. Dante got frustrated before, he, karate chopped the Juke Box activating it as the lights came on and in turn music began to play.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 Seven Hells Office music

Dante began tapping his foot on the ground as he loved this music as he was seemingly unaware that more Devils appeared behind them no doubt ready to kill. Once the Devils were upon him Dante put the pizza slice in his mouth and used the scythe blade in his arm to begin slashing at the Devils. Dante a slashed at them as their sand like blood came out. Dante then kicked one causing the blade in his leg to come out with the target Devil flying upward then hit a Devil behind him and left his arm their before taking the pizza out and then removing his arm as the blade came out of his arm as well.

Dante then spun around while pulling Ivory back out and spun it in his hand causing the spinning gun to grind against an attacking Scythe Blade before pointing the gun at a Devil and fired. Dante then knocked another Devil down and got on his back before using said Devil as a means to slide across the floor and grabbed Ebony off the ground and began firing at the Devils around him with both guns. Dante was having the time of his life as to him it was similar to a game.

Dante fired at each opposing Devil before he shot a Devil to his pool table destroying one of the legs. Dante then used the pool table as a ramp before jumping off the Devil he was using as a board and landed on one side of the pool table with a Devil on the other and thus caused the Devil to go flying. The pool balls were sent flying as Dante with his gun Ebony fired at the white ball and thus caused it to hit the other balls making a bit of a shot gun like action hitting multiple Devils.

Dante's sword came to him which he caught and cut his pool table before kicking the two large pieces into different directions causing it to hit different Devils. Dante shouldered the sword known as Rebellion as he smirked at the Devils. "Don't bet on it." Dante said with a smirk as he knew this battle was his to win.

Dante then charged back into the battle and slashed and hacked at the Devil's wiping them out with ease as he proves he is more powerful than the grunts sent his way. Dante slashed at them using skills he himself had developed without any form of prior education at a Combat School. Dante shot at the Devils after putting his Sword, Rebellion, on his back and showed these Devils who they were messing with. Dante then jumped away before charging forward in a fury of movement shooting and slashing at the Devils that come at him before jumping backwards doing the same thing and arriving at his desk where he sat on it.

*End OST

Dante then began spinning his sword a bit with the tip on the ground as a fan was swinging back and forth before falling no doubt falling victim to the destruction that was Dante's office. Dante looked around as he was now bored as he was hoping for some stronger opponents.

Dante then looked and saw the pizza by some miracle had survived this whole ordeal as he then smirked and walked over to the pizza to grab it while wearing his fingerless gloves. But then a Devil appeared and stepped on the Pizza while squishing it for good measure which for Devils unknowingly when Dante is around that is the last mistake you ever make. The Devil was about to a slash at Dante with its scythe before it got by Ivory as Dante sighed.

"Well this night is ruined." Dante said as he sighed as he then felt a commotion going on. "Well might as well try and greet this 'associate,' of that guy." Dante said before going over to his coat rack where a shirt was waiting for him and put on a black shirt and grabbed his red coat and flung it over his shoulder. "I can already tell looks like this is going to be one Hell of a Party!" Dante called out before kicking the doors down causing them to go flying through the air and hitting what looked like a car.

Dante looked around and saw the people were looking to a path someone had walked as Dante could hear with his enhanced hearing them talking about a Roman Torchwick. Dante smirked before looking at his shop and saw it was in one piece with a few dents, bullet holes, and the doors no longer there. Dante figured he might call Rodin to fix it what with the Red Orbs he gives to guy Dante was sure he would be able to help at a reasonable price.

Dante then threw his sword Rebellion into the air before he spun his coat around trying to by stylish before putting the coat on revealing on the back and on the shoulders were symbols that looked like a circle with wings. (Dante's Nephilim Symbol from DmC: Devil May Cry. Sorry I didn't feel like creating a whole new symbol for Dante in the RWBY World) Once Dante's coat was on he let his coat flutter showing it was ready

Dante then caught his sword before swinging it a round and placing it on his back as he was now ready to go. "Well then let's get this show on the road." Dante said before leaving to do said show.

(TBC)

Name: Anthony 'Dante,' Redgrave

Parents: Sparda Dark and Eva Redgrave

Weapons of choice: Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory

Semblance: Quicksilver

Occupation: Devil Hunter and Huntsman in Training


	2. Trailer 2 Virgil the Dark Slayer

DVLC May Cry

ESKK: Hey it's me guess what it's a new trailer. Now than before we begin I must let you all know. This Trailer will coincide with another trailer from RWBY. I won't tell you which one so try and figure it out ok. Now then please leave a review everyone.

(Start)

 _Might Controls everything and for without power you can't protect anything. Let alone yourself._

(Start Atlas Opera House Charity Event hosted by the Schnee Dust Company)

A young woman in a white combat dress with white hair and blue eyes was standing on stage as she looked to the moon with her blue eyes that held a scare on her left eye. As she looked she felt something had changed unaware that her entire life was about to change in this one night of a charity event. "Now Weiss Schnee shall sing her next song Out of Darkness." The man on the voice said as Weiss hated this part of her life. She could never admit it but she hated it, she had a talent in singing and her father as far as she saw exploited it for his charity to put more money in his pockets instead of what the charity was meant for.

She hated this life and prayed there would be someone coming soon to take her away from it be it devil, angel, or even Grimm. Weiss closed her eyes just as the song began as she knew the lyrics by heart after all it was the one her own mother sang to her after telling her the story of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda before bed as a child. Weiss waited for the moment the song would require lyrics as she knew this son was actually inspired by the Legend of Sparda himself.

*Insert Devil May Cry 4 OST Out of Darkness

(Meanwhile outside the Charity Event)

White Fang were preparing to disrupt it as they had grabbed some Grimm and others to help distract the guards while they went after the Schnee Dust Company Heir. Unaware to them a young man in a cloak was walking to the Charity as he ignored the White Fang. He walked to the guard and pulled out an invitation which showed he was invited here by one Winter Schnee which the young man could tell this Guard was surprised there was a late comer guest.

The young man looked at the guard and noticed he had a Faunus Trait before taking notice to the hidden White Fang Members before chuckling. "This plan of yours is doomed to fail I suggest you all walk away with what dignity and honor you have." The young man said as he passed by the guard as he was shocked.

"Hey hold it!" He called before the young man pulled out a Katana and held it at the man's neck. The young man glared at the fake guard as his icy blue eyes

"Walk away or suffer the consequences." The young man said as he glared at the fake guard with his icy blue eyes carrying a certain killer intent that shows he wasn't afraid to take this fake guards life.

"Release the Grimm and attack." The Guard said unaware that the man smirked.

"Big mistake." The young man said as he then sheathed his sword before the fake guard screamed in pain as he was sliced to smithereens by an invisible force.

The Grimm and White Fang began attacking as the only thing standing between them and Weiss Schnee was this young man himself. "I will show you this Devil's power." The young man said before he vanished ready to draw his O-Katana leaving behind the cloak.

(Back in the Stage)

Weiss began to sing as she knew this was all to help her father who she both loved and hated at the same time.

-Listen to my voice calling you… Pulling you out of darkness-

(With the young man)

The young man was slashing his way through the Faunus of the White Fang and their captured Grimm as they made sure to keep away from the Grimm's claws and fangs. The young man showed his skill as you didn't even see him move as he slashed through Faunus and Grimm alike with trained ease.

-Hear the Devil's cry of sin… Always turn you back on him-

The young man then produced energy and began sending energy swords at his opponents such as the air born ones and the ones climbing the building killing them with a single stab from it. The man looked to the building with a glare as he was revealed to have white haired slicked back as he shared a striking resemblance to a certain Devil Hunter in Vale. He then began climbing the steps as he fought his way through Grimm and White Fang as the wealthy and the corrupt inside were unaware as to what was going on out here.

(Back at the Stage)

Weiss continued her song as she knew the chorus would be helping with parts such as this one.

-With the wind you go… still I dream of your spirit leading you back home-

(In the main entrance hall)

The young man could hear the music as he slashed through the Grimm and White Fang with trained ease taking notice that some of them were escaping to back stage areas. It was not like he cared but if they choose to stand in this Devil's way to his ultimate goal.

-I will give my gifts to you grow your Garden watch it bloom-

The young man showed his power as he slashed through his opponents with ease showing that they have chosen the wrong Devil to cross. They were all witnesses to his Divine Hate and his power regardless if he was holding back against such weak peons.

(At the Stage)

Weiss continued her song as she loved this song because it actually inspired her to go to the garden with her mother and try and grow things in it with some success even here in the icy kingdom of Atlas.

-The light in our eyes, and angel up high fighting to ease the shadows side-

(Main Entrance hall)

The young man in blue was fighting as his regal three tailed cloak moved with him showing that the back also possessed a symbol similar to the one the Devil Slayer of Vale possesses but the wing parts were more define. (It's Vergil's Nephilim Symbol from DmC: Devil May Cry)

The young man wasn't showing mercy to these foes as the White Fang kept fighting but some Grimm knew what they were facing. Their instincts cried for them to slaughter him or run because he carried that beings blood within him. The boots went to his knees where his pants met and went into said boots while his hands wielded his Katana with brown fingerless gloves on them.

(At the stage)

Weiss continued to sing as she knew the song would be reaching its climax soon.

-Hears will grow from having to bend leaving behind all things in the end-

As Weiss sang this she knew a chorus was coming up soon as she was unaware of the danger she was in as White Fang Members have snuck in behind stage ready to abduct Weiss.

-Listen to my voice calling you… Pulling you out of darkness-

(With the young man)

The young man had dealt with many of the Grimm so know the White Fang were left. The leader of this team was firing at the young man who used his Katana and spun it in the air before him catching the bullets with ease and stopping or deflecting them. Once the White Fang Member ran out of ammo the blue wearing devil began to stalk torts his pray as he was intended on finishing him off.

(With Weiss on Stage)

Weiss continued her song as the chorus joined in once more to sing with her.

\- Hear the Devil's cry of sin… Always turn you back on him-

(With the young man)

The White Fang leader was scared as this young man had just mowed through his team like nothing all without suffering a scratch. "Stay back you fucking monster don't come any closer!" The White Fang member said as he tried to find another weapon.

-On him...-

The young man was upon the White Fang Member before with his sword ran the White Fang Member through before pushing him through the door with the blade sticking out the other end but no doubt no one had noticed.

(With Weiss)

-On him-

*End Song

And with that Weiss had finished her piece as people applauded her but she knew they were only doing it for her father to have some of his money. She hated the Faunus and the White Fang yes but sometimes she wished the White Fang would just take her father out directly and be done with it. After all it was her father that openly expressed his racism against the Faunus.

Soon gun shots were heard as Weiss was wide eyed as from the backstage White Fang Members appeared as they show into the air and at the crowed causing a panic as they tried to run but a White Fang spoke.

"NOBODY MOVE!" He yelled as everyone listened. "Now sit down relax and we'll finish what we came here for with no problems after all we want the girl here." The White Fang member said before grabbing Weiss.

"Unhand me you Faunus animals!" Weiss yelled as she struggled but the White Fang wouldn't let her go.

"Not a chance you Schnee bitch." He countered before the back doors burst open as from them the young man in blue stepped out with his blade dripping blood and the corpses of Faunus were behind him with Grimm corpses turning to dust.

*Insert Devil May Cry OST Swear in out Father's Name

The young man looked around with his cold expression as Weiss even at this distance can feel and see the air of nobility around him. She wasn't even near him and she was intimidated all in five seconds just by being in the same room as this young man. "Who hell are you!?" A White Fang Faunus demanded as the young man glared at him

"The Devil who took care of your cohorts." The young man said pointing his left thumb behind him with a smirk. He then slicked his hair back to its normal design as he smirked at the Faunus's stupidity. "I was invited here and of course I was late and what do I find except that the White Fang plan on using Grimm as a distraction to abduct the Schnee girl over there." The young man said as he pointed to Weiss.

"So you're her body guard!" He demanded as the young man scoffed.

"Don't flatter her I was simply invited and since I had no other pressing matters to attend to I decided to attend this event." The young man said before the White Fang Members grabbed Weiss and pointed his gun at her head.

These are aura piercing rounds one wrong move and I'll blow her brains out!" The White Fang member called out intent on completing this mission or killing another Schnee.

"Go ahead her life doesn't concern me." The man said as the soldier saw the young man walking torts him.

"I'm serious I'll do it don't come any closer!" The White Fang Member called out intent on killing Weiss.

"I dare you to do it if of course you have the nerve." He as Weiss saw the White Fang Member getting nervous and scared.

"Die!" He roared pointing his gun at the blue wearing Devil only for him to gasp as he felt an energy sword plunge into his back causing him to let go of Weiss. The man then clicked up his Katana a little causing the man to be cut up into multiple pieces with his ally before he sheathed the sword again.

*End OST

The man scoffed as he saw these were just weaklings and coming here was simply a waist of his time. "It seems the evening is ruined I shall take my leave then." The young man said before he began to take his leave only for Weiss to try and stop her but was also helped by her father who was in the crowd.

"Wait!" They both called causing the young man to stop.

"What do you require now and be warned if it waste my time I will get compensation for it." He warned as he held his Katana at the ready.

"What is your name, I wish to repay you for saving my daughter." The man said as the young man glared making the white haired mustached man realize his mistake. "Oh I'm sorry I am Jacques Schnee President of the Schnee Dust Company." Jacques said as the man looked at him.

"My name… is Virgil, Virgil Dark-knight." Virgil introduced himself as he had taken his father's last name over his mother's last name of Redgrave.

"Alright Mr. Virgil please if I can repay you in anyway please let me know I will try to the best of my abilities." Jacques said as Virgil had one idea in mind.

"Actually now that I think about it there is one thing I need." Virgil said as Jacques looked.

"Name it." He said as Virgil looked.

"Access to the Schnee and Atlas Historical Records all the way to the Kingdoms founding and even before that." Virgil's said having a hunch that the Schnee might have ancestry in a more demonic origin.

"Oh well the Atlas Records I can get you access to no problem is the Schnee records that I am unable to get you." Jacques said as Virgil glared at him.

"And why is that?" Virgil asked having a hunch as to what it was.

"Well it can only be accessed by members of the Schnee family be it by marriage, blood, or adoption sorry but I cannot change that it's in the rules." Jacques said as Virgil glared before closing his eyes and beginning to walk away. The President then looked to Weiss and saw how she looked at Virgil and got an excellent idea knowing how he can both reward Virgil, Ensure Weiss's future and in turn the future of his company since if Virgil became part of the Schnee Family or even the head then no White Fang would ever dare to cross him again.

"Wait perhaps you may be open to a little marriage proposal." Jacques said as Virgil stopped for a moment.

"And who would be this possible bride to be?" Virgil said as he had his own agenda. If he had to put up with being the right hand to whatever daughter this man tries to pair him with he would swallow his pride for the time being at least until he finds what he is searching for.

"I was suggesting Weiss after all you did save her life." Jacques said as Weiss was shocked.

"Father?!" She called as she was shocked to hear this.

"Hmm… I see where you are going with this… but before any official engagements are made I would prefer a bit of a trial period if you do not mind." Jacques said as Weiss was shocked he was considering it.

'A Trial period I suppose I can use that after all if we have nothing in common or if we don't like each other or are just plain incompatible this whole wedding thing can be ended then and there.' Weiss said as she would like to learn more of this Virgil and see where he got his training from.

"Very well those are some opening terms I can agree to." Jacques said as the light shined a shadow on the two as Virgil's shadow looked more like that of a devil.

'Nothing shall stop my path to the power of Sparda.' Virgil thought as his desire was his father's power.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well didn't see that coming did you. Well then hope you all enjoyed this trailer and I feel inclined to let you all know that this will set up for things far into the future how I won't tell I left the hints there after all. Now then please leave a review.

Name: Virgil Dark-Knight

Parents: Sparda Dark-Knight and Eva Redgrave

Weapon: Yamato

Semblance: Energy manipulation/Summoned Swords


	3. Trailer 3 Lady the Avenger Devil Hunter

DVLC May Cry

ESKK: Hey new trailer and you all know the drill by now enjoy because this will be awesome.

 _There was only one person who is considered family and she was my mother. But with my mother her daughter Mary died with her now just call me Lady._

Trailer 3: Lady the Avenger/Huntress

(Start)

A young woman in a white blouse with a checkered skirt, short shorts under it, and knee high boots was riding through the town of Vale with one destination in mind. As she rode you could see on her back a large Bazooka with a large bayonet on it as on her hips was a handgun and a Uzi like gun which also had a bayonet. As she rode her crimson motorcycle showed her which direction she needed to go as it had a GPS installed on it. As she rode you could catch a glimpse of a knife on her boot as no doubt she has many more weapons on her judging by the grenades on her person.

She soon arrived at her destination as she parked her bike and looked at it. She dismounted her bike and took off her helmet to reveal her black hair and her red and blue eyes. She could hear the music playing from outside as she knew a rave was going on. The woman began walking in as she may look young but her eyes showed that she had seen things that people would cry, beg, and revere there one true god to provide them salvation.

This club was none other than the newly repaired club of, Junior's as she walked in intent on finding information on that man. As she walked the bouncer let her in as she was going to find the one in charge since he was her best lead.

(Inside the Club)

*Insert DmC Devil May Cry OST: Lilith's Club (Sorry everyone this was the only club music I think could really fit.

The young woman walked in as she began making her way to the bar as she was going to need Intel and to do that she was going to need to catch Junior's attention. What better way than an underage girl at his club asking for an ice cream treat. As she walked to the bar she sat down and was in luck as she saw Junior talking to some guys no doubt needed his men. Lady shrugged before she made her order ready to put her plan into motion.

"Give me a Strawberry Sundae." She said as that caught Junior and the Bar Keepers attention.

"Hey little lady this is a night club not a place for kids so we don't have ice cream." Junior said as the woman chuckled.

"That's too bad bet you it would bring in a lot of couples to enjoy the romantic ice cream treat before partying." She said before a drink of water arrived for her which she took a sip of.

"You have a name?" He asked as the girl smirked.

"Just call me Lady." She said as Junior found that an odd name.

"Ok Lady what brings you here?" Junior asked as he was glad that he wasn't getting his crotch crushed like last time.

Lady stood up and walked over to Junior as she got close and smiled sensually before whispering into his ear. "Information." She whispered before grabbing his crotch as Junior was wide eyed at this as his voice went up a few octaves.

'Dear Monty why?!' He mentally called as he was in the same problem twice in two weeks.

"I will be blunt I need information on a man a murderer if you will and you know everything that goes on in Vale which is lucky because my recent sources told me this man is in Vale Right now." Lady growled as she then pulled out her scroll and showed him the picture which showed a young girl, a woman, and a bald man. "This man is the one I'm looking for tell me where he is and I won't cause you any more trouble." Lady said as Junior looked in pain.

"Listen Lady let go of those if you want to get out of here in one piece." Junior said before Lady pulled out one of her Dust Grenades as everyone was shocked as she looked read to pull the pin with one hand.

"Well if I don't come out alive doubt many of you will either." Lady said as the man she is looking for was a target of revenge her revenge in particular.

"Ok Lady I don't know who that guy is I never even heard about him!" Junior said as Lady glared. "And you can swear on your life on that." Lady growled as she squeezed harder.

"Yes I swear!" He cried out before Lady let go and put the grenade away.

Lady began walking away as the goons stepped back in fear of her as she was clearly armed to the brim with weapons. As she walked Junior began fixing his tie as he dusted himself off as the next few words will be the worst choice of words he had ever made.

"Psychotic Devil Bitch." Junior growled as Lady stopped clearly hearing that.

Junior saw Lady had stopped as she turned around slowly with her hair shadowing her eyes.

(ESSK: It was at this moment that Junior knew… he fucked up.)

Lady took out a small grenade and pulled the pin before thrown it to the DJ as quickly ran as the grenade went off causing the music to change abruptly.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST Lady Battle

Lady walked over to Junior and pulled out her hand gun and her Uzi as she began shooting the hell out of every one of Junior's goons as everyone panicked and ran off or ducked and cover. As Lady fired she made sure to avoid hitting any civilians as a goon charged at her with a sword to which Lady used her Uzi's bayonet to block it and used it as a melee weapon. The two blades clashed to which Lady then kicked the goon away before sending a spin kick at the dazed goon knocking him out and onto a glass table breaking it.

Another Goon ran over to Lady as Lady pulled out her hand gun and was fortunate to replace it with Dust base bullets as the goon was shocked with the gun at his chest. "Feeling lucky?" She asked before she shot and knocking the guard away. More guards ran at Lady to which she began running to cover while firing at them as she quickly used her Semblance to its full advantage.

See what no one knew was that Lady possesses a rare passive Semblance which allows her to utilize any weapon she touches as long as it was designed for combat. Of course she would have to train endlessly to master said weapon but she uses only guns so she was a major Gun Slinger. She fired at her enemies before two girls walked out as the goons were defeated.

"Malachite who is this girl?" One of the twins asked as Lady looked.

"I'm Lady and well the reason I'm wrecking this place was your boss called me and I quote a Psycho Demon Bitch." Lady said as the two looked at each other as if they were in her shoes they be doing the same.

"You're on your own uncle." They said as they began to walk away to watch the fireworks just as Junior got his weapon but was shocked.

"Wait what?!" He called shocked to see his enforcers/nieces would ditch him like that.

Junior quickly pointed his weapon in its RPG form to which Lady pulled out her own RPG that she liked to call Kalina Ann. As before Junior could fire Lady fired first sending the missile at Junior who was caught off guard as it exploded sending him flying. Lady then charged at Junior before bashing him with her bazooka and then kicking his face knocking him out cold.

*End OST

Lady sighed as she finally got that out of her system as the Psycho Bitch part didn't bother her it was the Demon part she hated. Never compare Lady to a Demon you'll probably live longer that way. If you do however run and never look back.

"Well then time to be off there must be other people in Vale who knows a lead." Lady said as she began walking away no doubt so she can continue her hunt for vengeance.

(End Trailer)

ESKK: Well here you go like I promised. Now then everyone we have one more trailer to go and I bet you can already guess it's the trailer for an Umbra Witch we all know and love. Now then until then Ja ne!


	4. Trailer 4 Bayonetta the Umbra Witch

DVLC May Cry

ESKK: Well here it is the final trailer for this fanfic and since I decided to go all out with Capcom I present to you the long awaited arrival of the infamous Angel Killing Witch herself Bayonetta. Though I did change a few things for here and there but nothing major. Anyway please enjoy and don't forget the reviews.

 _When you think of Darkness you think instantly its evil. Far from it my friend Light and Darkness are the eyes that created this world. The only thing that makes it evil are those who fear it and those who use it for Evil. After all The Umbra Witches are the overseers of Darkness seeing as they carry one of those powerful eyes. Well then Let's Dance Boys._

Trailer 3: Cereza the Umbra Witch

(Start)

In a graveyard a small funeral was taking place. Clearly the deceased wasn't well liked as only a fat little Italian like man was there and a very hot and sexy nun. As the graves were rained down from the skies waters many of them had faded names as this was an old graveyard and not many people know which grave belongs to who anymore.

Soon one grave in particular was brought upon but this wasn't an it's a special good type of grave as the Italian man was letting his waters run as he pissed on it clearly not respecting the dead. Once he was done he began to zip up his pants after putting his junk away as this was just mean. "It looks like Humpty Dumpty's taken his last fall. Even old Eggman the destroyer gets scrambled in the end, right?" The man asked as the young nun was reading a bible as respect for the deceased.

The pudgy man smoked a cigar as he walked over to the nun knowing he might as well show what he called a douche bag some respect. But something bugged him every time he gets invited to these things. "You know I still don't get why the hell you keep dragging me out here for these things. I just drop off the merchandise." He said referring to the grave and this funeral which was quiet sad really if the dead was so hated that no one would show up not even his own family.

The man decided to change the subject a bit as he knew he shouldn't even be here today. "Hey, bet you can't guess what today is?" He said as he sat on the casket but the nun kept reading the bible silently to herself as it appeared she was quiet devoted. "Reading the good Lords book aint going to do much. People been waiting for this asshole to get whacked for ages." He said as he walked around the nun and spit on the casket. "Hell look around there's no love lost for old Humpty Dumpty." He said as he remembered why they did this.

"But you gotta keep the outfit happy. We don't take care of him, they take care of us and I prefer my shoes to be made out of rubber not concrete." He said as the nun was probably just ignoring him while she read the lord bible. "But hey it's that kind of town." He said referring to Vale. "Without good hearted souls like us to put these bastard six feet under, where would society be?" The pudgy man with the Italian accent asked. "Course the pay's not bad either." He said thinking about his old friend called Lien returning to his wallet.

The man looked to the nun and saw she hasn't stopped once as by the looks of it she was really devoted to her faith. Maybe that's why she's a nun and a hot one at that. "Jesus you really get into this shit, dontcha? If it were me, I'd be praying he ends up barbequed… or at least sunny side up." He said before laughing a bit at the thought of this guy getting what coming to him. He calmed down enough and saw the nun kept praying not even showing an ounce of annoyance with this disrespectful man. "You can keep praying, but the only way this guy is meeting the Lord is if Monty is hungry for Breakfast!" He called out laughing as he snorted a bit as it was clear this pudgy guy held no love for the deceased and only came to make these "Outfits," happy.

"Speaking of hungry, we done here? My kids are baking me a birthday cake tonight. Cute little fuckers, I'll tell ya what…" He said as even though he called his kids fuckers he did love those kids to death and no doubt the misses has him on a tight leash as well. "Well then." He began before kissing the cigar. "Adios!" He said bid farewell and dropped the cigar onto the grave.

*Insert Angel Advent A

As the man walked away though a light shined down from above as the man saw this and was shocked. "What the fuck!? They're here?! For this douche bag?!" He asked shocked to see this as if anything the ground should split in two so the guys down south can have him not fucking pearly gates opening for his soul. The man screamed in pain as he shielded his eyes as this light was bright to bright for the regular human eyes or the eyes of none believers. "I hate this damn light! I can't see a thing!" He called as apparently this wasn't his first rodeo while he hid behind a grave which then fell as he was shocked and tried to fix it. "But they're there… Ain't they?!" He called to the nun as she looked up. "You hearing me?! You can see them, can't you?!" He called as he tried to fix the grave.

"I see them." The nun began as she looked torts the sky as Angels descended. "They are instruments of God descending upon his heavenly rays to Remnant." She said as the man fixed the grave and crawled away knowing this were about to get messy.

"Oh… My… God…" The Italian man said as he knew what was coming now.

"Dear Lord Grant us guidance and keep safe the souls of our loved ones for all eternity." She said as she then held the bible to her chest which the suit seem to restrict her breasts. She then lifted her right arm upward and summoned a Glyph of sorts but by the looks of it, it wasn't your Angelic or Holy kind or even the Schnee family though it did look closely related to the Schnees.

The woman then spread her arms with the bible in her hand which then dropped to the muddy ground and then she jumped torts the glyph with the pudgy man shocked at this. As she jumped she entered the portal and vanished through it only to come out the other end in a realm called Purgatory as when she did the Angels forms were shown as they had the haloes and wings of Angels but the rest of them just looked like monstrous or mutated birds trying to look holy.

 _Third Sphere Affinity Angel_

AS the woman came closer to these heavenly beings she reached torts them and some would think she was trying to greet them and enter heaven. Well they were about 1/3 right she's going to greet them but not the way one would expect a nun to greet an Angel.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta OST Riders of the Light

The woman kicked and punched each Angels as with each hit the Angels blood came out as the woman was soon riding atop an Angel while holding two by the neck which she then threw and followed by jumping off the last one as all three of them hit the ground hard enough to spill blood. When she landed on the ground she did it with style like she just did a performance flip as the others she had hit before landed hard as it was apparent this woman wasn't you average day nun.

The woman turned around and saw more Angels coming down as she knew they were now pissed and after her just the way she likes it. "You look tired let me tuck you in." She taunted as her voice changed from a respectable nun to a sensual woman who liked fighting and kicking ass.

She began fighting the Angels while in the real world the Pudgy man was running like a headless chicken as he couldn't see what was happening so he couldn't find a good place to hide without getting in the cross fire. The woman in Purgatory was spinning an Angel around by its feet as she was hitting other Angels as well causing them some major damage.

In the real world graves were being knocked down by the fighting in Purgatory as he tried to hide. "Oh shit! Come on it's my fricken Birthday!" He called as this was why he hated that dead man in the casket right now. The bastard is probably laughing his ass off at him right now.

The woman then threw the Angel to a grave which knocked down even more graves and the man had to spread his legs to avoid losing his nuts. He ran as he tried to hide or get to a safe place. "Mother of Mary!" He called as he tried to hide. He soon found a good spot as he was never taunting the dead again. "Oh go oh god oh god!" He chanted as he pray to whatever deity was listening to let him live to see another day. "Forgive me eggman I didn't mean all that Humpty Dumpty shit, I swear!" He called out unaware that the casket that the Angels were going after was glowing a dark demonic purple.

Soon the caskets lid burst up as the Angels were shocked as the black man who was playing dead didn't look pleased. His entire demeanor practically screamed mess with him at your own risk because this guy tattoos on his head, piercings on his ears and looked like a gang bad ass. Yeah the reason people didn't come to his funeral if they were aware of it wasn't because they hated him, no in fact they were scared shitless of him because all of them were worried they might have unintentionally got on his bad side at one point and he'll come back for revenge.

The man stepped out of the casket as he glared at the feathered bastards in front of him. "Next time you wanna lay hands on me you better make sure I'm dead." He said as the Angels were now scared shitless. The casket lid then fell back down as it landed on his head and broke on his head as he wasn't affected by it at all. "Now move out the way." He ordered as he didn't want to deal with these small fries. The Angels weren't moving fast enough as if debating if they could take him. "GO!" He roared releasing a burst of his aura as the Angels were knocked back by this dark Aura.

The pudgy man saw that this guy was alive as he wondered if a God answered his prayer or if he just screwed himself over more. "Ro-Ro-Rodin?" The man asked as Rodin had a cigar in his mouth no doubt left by the fat midget.

"Well if it isn't my good buddy, Enzo?" Rodin asked as he smirked at him. "How about you get out of here?" He offered as he then flipped his thumb up creating a violet fire to which he used to light his cigar. He then took out the cigar and blew out the fire as if that wasn't bad ass enough no one knew what was. "You die, and I'm gonna have to go back into that hole chasing after the money you owe me." Rodin said as no doubt Enzo was necks deep in dept. with Rodin as Enzo tried to hide now regretting asking for Rodin to come back.

In Purgatory the nun grabbed an Angel trying to run from behind before pushing it forward into its other Angel allies causing a sort of anal sort of position. The nun grabbed the Angel in the back of the line as the one in the front was holding a grave stone. "Do you naughty little Angels deserve a good spanking?" The woman asked in a sensual way showing she might be a major Dominatrix. Then in a great feet of strength she lifted all the Angels up at once before doing a duplex on them as when they hit the ground their heads splattered as the Angel in the front of the line had it worse as its head was on a grave stone.

Rodin in the real world saw this as he took out his cigar and blew smoke out. "Beautiful." He said as he let the puff of smoke out.

*End OST

In Purgatory the woman jumped high torts the rest of, it's pray as it kicked and punched them but as it did the Angels started getting some hits on her as her outfit began to get torn up. With each cut she moaned a bit getting some sort of pleasure off of the wind hitting the exposed skin as soon it was time for a little wardrobe change. The woman then removed the outfit revealing her hair had a bit of a beehive thing as a light shined from below shadowing her body to cover some form of decency.

*Insert Fly Me to the Moon Climax version

The woman's hair soon began to move as it spread across her body forming clothing that was more of a dominatrix outfit as soon her outfit was complete as she then turned to Rodin who removed the cigar and grabbed somethings from the casket.

"Bayonetta!" He called as he then threw two hand guns at Bayonetta who kissed her finger and opened another portal while the guns hit the angels killing them along the way or injuring them. The guns came through the portal. She caught the first one and began firing at the Angels and once she did she spread her legs and caught the other from below as she then shot the other one at her opponents.

Bayonetta then began shooting each Angel with her new guns which were actually common variety guns that you can buy at any weapon store. The woman then flew at an angel and wrapped her legs around its head causing it to flip in the air as she began shooting the Angel as she spun. She then threw the Angel between her legs at Rodin who caught it with ease by its neck as Bayonetta landed.

"This is cheeky, throwing me these cheap toys!" Bayonetta said as the guns were out of ammo and cracked as no doubt unable to handle her special variety of bullets.

"Don't worry about Quality I've got Quantity!" Rodin said before throwing the Angel at a pike killing it before grabbing two more guns and throwing them at Bayonetta who ditched the old ones and jumped torts the new ones.

An Angel tried to stop it knowing how much damage she can do to them with these human weapons but Bayonetta then to those who don't know her shock used her heel and got the Gun onto her heel and hit it against the Angels face. When the gun was in the Angels face it began shooting as blood came out from the Angel's face from the new bullet holes in it. Bayonetta then spread her other leg to the side and caught the other gun in the heel and began shooting both guns from her feet.

Bayonetta soon began going through guns as she was firing at each Angel with ease as it looked more like she was doing a strip dance while shooting the Angels. The Strip Dance battle style was proven even more when one of the Angels spears landed on the ground and Bayonetta used it as an actual strip bole while shooting the Angels.

Bayonetta broke the guns with her power as she needed another set. "Guns!" She called as Rodin threw another set at her. It soon became a cycle as Bayonetta would break Guns call out Guns and Rodin would throw another set. It was starting to look like the quantity wasn't going to cut it as Rodin kept throwing Guns after guns after guns until he only grabbed a lollipop. Rodin shrugged before throwing it to Bayonetta who caught it and put it in her mouth with her face showing her love for it as too many it would look sexual not that she cared. If she has the body flaunt it.

Bayonetta began the slaughter of these Angels as two of them were trying to hide to hopefully escape before Rodin put the casket into their arms as they were confused. "If you're just going to watch I'm putting you two to work." Rodin said as he held a large metal bole like a bat as the Angels were now worried. Rodin's glowing red eye shined before he hit the Angels sending them straight at Bayonetta was a crowd cheer like a baseball game and confetti seemingly came out of nowhere. "That was your last call no more shots from me Bayonetta!" Rodin called as he shouldered his improve bat.

Bayonetta bended under the casket showing her flexibility before landing on top of it and began firing at the Angels killing those angels as well and jumping off. Bayonetta ten landed on a pile of tomb stones and struck a pose with a spot light on her seemingly out of nowhere as well. "As long as theirs music I'll keep on dancing." Bayonetta said as she pointed the hand guns at the Angels and licked her lips showing her own hotness as a taunt.

(Trailer End)

ESKK: Yeap she was bound to show up and I can't wait to see Weiss react to Bayonetta and how team RWBY deals with Team DVLC. Anyway thank you all and see you in chapter 1 hopefully so until then leave a review and Ja ne.


End file.
